coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Libby Matthews
'Early Life' Libby is the only daughter of William Regal and looked up to him while growing up. So much that she wanted to get into Wrestling one way or another but while she was training she wanted to become a referee as well for some reason and her dad was ok with that. 'Wrestling/Referee Career' Libby along with her adoptive sister Casey Hall started refereeing in the Indy's where they met Scarlett Benjamin. The three of them became fast friends. They wrestled and Refereed at all the shows together. While working at a show the three of them ran into Chelsea Benoit at one show with Chelsea wanting to sign them to WWE Contracts saying that 'The WWE needs referees that are not pussies and not scared to take a hit or two." When Chel sea offered them the contracts Libby asked for a contract to be a Referee and a Wrestler because she wants to help her dad on NXT and Chelsea happily gave her the contract. On April 10th Libby debuted on Smackdown under Ruby Regal and refereed the Womens Championship match which was Chelsea vs. Bridget Guerrero. On the April 18th Edition of NXT Libby refereed the Percy Watson/Johnny Curtis match. Before the match started she threatened Maxine to stay away from her dad but she didn't listen. After the match and after she got done raising Percy's hand Libby tried attacking Maxine until her dad told her not to and that he has an idea. He then told Libby to go to the back and get Scarlett or Casey to referee the next match and she did. She was also seen with Casey in the back when Johnny and Maxine got handcuffed together and said that's just like her dad. On the April 25th Edition of NXT She was in a backstage segment with Maxine and Johnny Curtis saying that her dad may not be there but either way they're gonna be handcuffed to each other. Johnny and Maxine kissed up to her and she just looked annoyed before putting the handcuffs on them and walking away. She was also the referee in the Kaelyn/Natalya vs. Eve/Maxine match. On the April 27th Edition of Smackdown Libby refereed the main event which was Mark Henry vs. Sheamus. After the Diva Tag Team title tourment Libby laid low refereeing matches until she got involved in the storyline between Big Show and her dad, Sheamus and Chelsea which lead her to being around her dad, Sheamus and Chelsea more. 'Personal Life' Libby is the youngest child of William Regal. She also has three Brothers who she loves very much but loves to get on their nerves. Since 2010 Libby has been dating Matt Striker. Siblings: Daniel Matthews (Brother), Dane Matthews (Brother), Bailey Matthews (Brother), Casey Hall (Adoptive Sister) Family Members: William Regal (Dad) Christina Matthews (Mom) 'Finishing Moves' *Knee Trembler *Regal Stretch *Inverted Overdrive 'Entrance Music' *Domino by Jessie J 'Twitter Account' Libby's Twitter account is @RubyRegal. She mostly uses it to post updates and pictures. She also teases her dad on there. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's